leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ursula's Gabite
Ursula's Gabite (Japanese: ウララのガバイト Urara's Gabite) is Ursula's main in the . History Gabite debuted in Another One Gabites the Dust! alongside Ursula. Gabite appears to share Ursula's bad attitude, purposely stepping on Dawn's Pachirisu's Poffin and then developing a rivalry with it similar to the one between Dawn and Ursula. Gabite was present when Ursula was eliminated from the Wallace Cup. Gabite was used in the Battle Stage of the Chocovine Town Pokémon Contest, during which she knocked Jessie out of the competition by defeating and then faced Pachirisu in the final. Gabite completely dominated the first half of the battle, but Dawn was able to win by whittling down Gabite's points by having Pachirisu gracefully dodge Gabite's attacks. She appeared again in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, where she participated in a Double Performance along with in the Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest. Their performance started with Jigglypuff using to roll over Gabite's body. Gabite then used to launch Jigglypuff into the air before using , which Jigglypuff destroyed with its . After that, Jigglypuff used to spin over the sand dunes Gabite created with , the clash generating rainbow-colored dust. The presentation ended with Gabite using while Jigglypuff spun on its claw. Their performance impressed the Contest Judges and allowed Ursula to pass the Performance Stage. In Opposites Interact!, Gabite was used alongside Ursula's newly-evolved against Dawn's Pachirisu and during the first match of the Battle Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. The battle started with Pachirisu using Discharge, which Ursula answered by having Gabite take the hit, since an move would do no damage to a . However, Discharge was actually used to distract Ursula and give Mamoswine's an electric charge. The electrified Take Down sent Gabite flying backwards, hitting Flareon and allowing Discharge to deal damage to it. After that, Gabite used Sandstorm to create a and Flareon used in the eye of the cyclone to make a threatening image. This combination frightened Mamoswine and prevented it from attacking, costing Dawn some points. Gabite then used Double Team to surround its opponents and make it easier for Flareon to hit them with s, a strategy that left vulnerable to attacks. Ursula continued to lower Dawn's score by commanding Gabite to use Dragon Claw on Pachirisu while Flareon used to melt Mamoswine's . With less than two minutes left on the clock, Ursula was ahead of Dawn on points and was certain of her victory. However, Dawn's Pachirisu managed to dodge Gabite's Dragon Claw and hit Flareon with Spark, giving Mamoswine enough time to use Ice Shard and shatter it with its tusks to pull off the Ice Chandelier combination. Then Pachirisu ran towards its opponents inside a ball of ice while using Discharge and the sight of it impressed the judges in such a way that a large amount of points was deducted from Ursula's score. Ursula was surprised by the combination but managed to prevent further point deduction by having Gabite to hide from the attack along with Flareon. Following that, Ursula had Gabite dig several holes from where Flareon would jump and surprise its opponents with multiple Shadow Balls. Eventually, Dawn decided to use the holes in the field to her advantage, commanding Pachirisu to jump into one of them while Mamoswine used Ice Shard once more. Although Gabite and Flareon attacked Mamoswine with Dragon Claw and , respectively, the still managed to send Ice Shards to the holes before using directly to the ground to open a crack on the field and reveal a Pachirisu inside an ice ball. Pachirisu proceeded to hit Ursula's Pokémon with the Ice Chandelier and, before they could counter, Mamoswine used to make Pachirisu roll faster. With the extra power received from Hidden Power, the Ice Chandelier rendered Gabite and Flareon unable to continue and prompted the judges to rule for Ursula's Pokémon. As a result, Ursula lost the battle and was eliminated from the Grand Festival. Personality and characteristics Gabite shares many personality traits with her , Ursula, as evidenced in her debut episode when she developed a rivalry with Dawn's Pachirisu after stepping on its favorite , a Poffin cooked by from a special recipe she created. Their rivalry continued even when they went up against each other in the final round of the Chocovine Town Pokémon Contest. Despite her bad attitude towards Pachirisu, Gabite is shown to get along well with her teammates. This was first displayed during the Contest, where she performed together with . She was also shown to be in sync with when the two battled side by side against Dawn's Pachirisu and in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Gabite is known for her speediness as well as her confident and fierce attitude. Her streamlined body allows her to easily evade attacks and deliver successful ones at her targets. Gabite likes to be petted on the bottoms of her jaw and she is usually seen smirking at her opponents. Just like Ursula makes a pose before commanding her to perform a move, Gabite will make a pose before executing Ursula's commands. This is done to leave an impression on the minds of those who are watching her performances and battles. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Sandstorm|1=Dig|2=Double Team|3=Dragon Claw}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Sandstorm|1=Dig|2=Double Team|3=Dragon Claw}}|image2=Ursula Gabite mod 5}}|0=Dragon Rage|1=Stone Edge|2=Aerial Ace|3=Sand Tomb|4=Iron Tail}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Dragon Rage|1=Stone Edge|2=Aerial Ace|3=Sand Tomb|4=Iron Tail}}}} Moves improvised Trivia * Gabite had new moves every time she appeared. Related articles References Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) de:Ursulas Knarksel es:Gabite de Úrsula fr:Carmache d'Ursula it:Gabite di Ursula ja:ウララのガバイト